(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an industrial dust collecting field. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dust collector structure, which occupies little space and has a simplified mechanism, thereby improving the production yield and efficiency and further improving the economic benefit.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a machining environment with much dust, such as a timber mill or a powder processing factory, is provided with a dust collector for collecting and filtering dust in the air, so as to maintain the air quality in a factory. The dust collector is generally provided with an air-guiding box mounted on a movable trolley. The air-guiding box has an upper air outlet and a lower dust-falling opening corresponding to each other at one end thereof, and an air inlet is formed at the other end in the air-guiding box. A blowing fan driven at a high speed by a driving unit is arranged in the air-guiding box corresponding to the air inlet. An air-filtering bag extending upwards is sleeved on the air outlet of the air-guiding box, and a dust-collecting bag extending downwards is sleeved on the dust-falling opening of the air-guiding box. Thus, outside dust-containing air is sucked in by rotating the blowing fan at a high speed through the driving unit. After removing the remaining dust contained in the outside air by filtering through the air-filtering bag, the air is discharged to the outside through the air-filtering bag and the dust falls into the dust-collecting bag below, thereby achieving an effect of separating the dust from the air and achieving an aim of collecting the dust.
There are two manners used for assembling and fixing the above-mentioned conventional dust collector. One manner is mainly to arrange a supporting rod between the trolley and four corners of the air-guiding box, and the other manner is to use a fixed column to support the driving unit and then mount the air-guiding box through the driving unit. In either of the above manners, the dust collector has many components and locking parts, thus increasing the difficulty of manufacturing and assembling thereof. Due to uneasy demounting, the dust collector should be accommodated in its original form when transported or stored, thus causing problems of big volume and large occupied space and unavoidably increasing the cost of transporting and storing.
Furthermore, the air-guiding box is made by correspondingly closing an upper cover and a lower cover. At present, the upper cover and the lower cover are mainly assembled by mounting a ring-shaped external frame panel, an upper panel (or a lower panel), an air outlet ring frame (a dust-falling opening ring frame) and the like in a locking, riveting or welding manner. The air-guiding box not only has many components, but also has many processing steps, and meanwhile it easily causes an increased rejection rate and affects the production efficiency, thus increasing the cost of manufacturing and assembling.
In other words, the existing dust collector has problems of big volume and large occupied space, and meanwhile it has a high rejection rate and low efficiency during manufacturing, thus increasing its overall cost. Therefore, the existing dust collector cannot satisfy demands for practical use, and it needs to be further improved.